Not again
by hatsune-chan
Summary: All the sailor senshi want to do is have a formal dinner party, but fate isn't as kind as that...Sucky summary Just read and R&R ONESHOT 3


**Me: Heyya guys! It's me again, I've finally decided to write this up, it came to me when I was watching 'Ami's First Love' so I hope you like it.**

**Ulquiorra: Why am I here?**

**Me: Because you're my favourite character of course *glomps***

**Ulquiorra: Get. Off. Of. Me**

**Luna: Shouldn't we get to the story? Anyway the authoress doesn't own Bleach or Sailor moon luckily….**

**Me: Hey!**

**Chapter 1 – Not Again….**

Usagi hummed happily to herself with the rest of her girl gang scattered around Makoto's Kitchen diner. The outer senshi would be visiting Usagi and her friends for a formal dinner party hosted by the one and only Makoto Kino. The six of them, including Chibi-usa who had kindly come to the event, decided to cook a spectacular dinner for the outers. Makoto, Luna and Artemis were to supervise everything to make sure everything would run smoothly. The girls took it upon themselves and assigned each individual a task. Ami was in charge of cooking and roasting the food, Minako was in charge of chopping the vegetables, Rei was in charge of the evening's main course – Roast Chicken- and Usagi and Chibi-usa were in charge of the drinks. It was nearing 3:45pm when the girls finally finished. They hastily washed up and then scrambled upstairs to get ready for their guests.

**~*Sailor Moon/Bleach*~**

The clock in the living struck 4pm just as the doorbell rang. Chibi-usa ran down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her towards the front door. The door opened and standing in front of her were four beautiful young ladies whom she knew very well. One with green hair like the ocean, that was Michiru Kaioh AKA Sailor Neptune, the person standing next to her, with the tomboyish clothing and short blond hair was Haruka Tenoh AKA Sailor Uranus, then came the lady with the deep green hair Setsuna Meioh AKA the guardian of the space-time gate, Sailor Pluto last but not least a personal friend Hotaru Tomoe AKA Sailor Saturn, the sailor senshi of destruction. She ran towards them and hugged them all tightly.

"I've missed you all. How have you been?" She questioned grinning with excitement.

"We've been fine Chibi-usa-chan we're glad to see you all look at how you've grown" said Michiru as elegant and graceful as ever.

"Please, Come in" said Chibi-usa waving them in.

**~*Sailor Moon/Bleach*~**

After all the meeting and greeting, the senshi gathered to the heart of the house. Makoto's huge dining room. The room was painted green with darker green leaves dotted around; in the centre lay a large oak table and 11 chairs in total. The senshi sat down promptly and waited to be served. Usagi couldn't wait to taste the succulent roast chicken and the dreamy vegetable stew and for desert a wondrous chocolate mousse. Her mouth watered by just thinking of it. They were served and just before Usagi could chow down, there was a sound, like the music box that belonged to Neo Queen Serenity. There was a chime and before them appeared the one and only Neo Queen Serenity.

"My dear children, you are greatly needed by those whom call out for help, those whom face hard times, you must help, it is your duty to protect Earth and all being living on this planet, be it living or dead" with that she waved her hand and the girls were whisked of to their destination.

**~* Sailor Moon/Bleach*~**

The girls stood bewildered in what seemed to be an empty house. Ami was already typing away on her computer, her fingers a blur. Usagi and Chibi-usa were exploring the house, the outer senshi scanned the house for any possible threats and the rest of the girls examined their surroundings. Luna however walked towards the front door to see a letter half sticking out of the letterbox. She picked it up in her mouth and opened swiftly with a swipe of her claws. On the letter it read:

Kurosaki Clinic

P01 4IP

Karakura Town

From,

Neo Queen Serenity

It seemed to be an address of some sort, she called the girls to gather round, and investigate the the contents of the letter.

**~* Sailor Moon/Bleach*~**

It was a while until any body spoke but they all knew what to do. They were to visit the Kurosaki clinic and talk to the occupants.

"Not again…" Rei sighed, the one day she wanted to have a normal dinner party with friends something just _had _to happen didn't it? Huh…I guess that's the life of a sailor senshi.

**Me: Ughh….That was a long chapter**

**Ulquiorra: L-A-Z-Y**

**Luna: Please review!**


End file.
